


Виньетка-4

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка-4

Они мало разговаривают, и всегда по делу. В голосе Мэтта в такие моменты слышится тонкая нотка иронии (она как корица на белой молочной пенке): он не до конца верит в то, чем занимается, в Киру и Тетради Смерти, в реальность.  
Эти двое довольствуются заполняющим каверны молчанием (оно как талая вешняя вода). Молчание содержит в себе прослушку, и шум города, и стук пальцев по клавиатуре, и негромкую озвучку игр.  
Молчание затапливает весь мир, но не давит, поскольку не является тишиной.


End file.
